


Вопросы без ответов

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Strange Poetry, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Постканон, возвращение Хэя.





	Вопросы без ответов

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ФБ-2014.
> 
> 1\. Использован коллективный фанон.  
> 2\. И это снова не стихи, а рифмованная проза.

Даже дети знают: сегодня у каждого уважающего себя оружия стопроцентно — кровь из носу — должна быть цель. Это, можно сказать, общепризнанный факт.  
Со стороны это не видно даже, но я — оружие, имеющее душу, контрактор. Или, проще говоря, мишень.  
В общем, выродок, генетический брак.

Куклы — средство, контракторы — вместо ствола, разве что калибры разнятся немного у разных особей. Но это частности, то, что не стоит и вовсе упоминать. Создания, не умеющие желать, жалеть, любить и испытывать тревогу, — контракторы. Куклы — почти та же пакость.  
Но — к делу, коли сущность определена.

Так о чём я? Да, цель и оружия сталь (диалектика, мать её так и растак!) суть единство, и друг без друга не могут существовать. Совсем. Абсолютно. Вовсе.  
Человек ставит цели, не сами. Февраль — исключение, светоч для многих бедняг, что утратили навык выбрать дорогу, став стволами. Жаль, понял я это поздно.

Цинь, сестра? История повторяется: любопытство даже контракт не вытравил. Да и мощь, что мне по наследству досталась — не калибр, а тонны тротила аналог. Старшим себя считал, но, как случается нынче часто, всё важное я упустил.  
Вместо удовлетворения — усталость, да без ответов вопросов — под потолок.

Позже очнулся, пришёл в себя слегка я, снова втянулся в нехитрый рабочий ритм: труп — передышка — снова задание — труп… а врагами исправно снабжал Синдикат. Действовал, не сидел, за счастье считая эту возможность забыться в горячке битв.  
Снова всё тот же постылый порочный круг, главное — не оглядываться назад.

Только прошлое — оно не любимая брошенная, что утешится, поплакав. Мстительности яд у него в характере, в крови. Но я расслабился, дурачина. Психология — вещь необходимая, но некому учить разбираться в бабах оказалось бедолагу-контрактора, увы. Вот и жил до поры мирно, чинно.

Но прошлое — сука, как я уже сказал, злопамятная: выбрала получше миг и напала, когда никто не ожидал. И понеслись по закоулочкам клочки. Слишком, оказалось, — хоть не смотри в глаза — близкими я оброс людьми и не людьми…  
В общем, новый виток, новая чехарда — за спиной, как прежде, только головёшки.

Верно, как практика нам показывает, в бегстве от себя нет, по сути, ни смысла, ни чего-нибудь полезного для души. Так, метания без цели или курса.  
Нет, конечно, понял я это — разумом — давно, но осознал только сейчас. Мысли мухами в сиропе завязли. Поспешил задуманное всё исполнить — и сдулся.

И теперь сижу у Врат Рая и вою, словно пёс слепой: что ни бросок, то мимо. Не человек, не контрактор, так, химера… Не подумал, что не к кому возвращаться.  
Личный список потерь с километр длиною, груз ошибок к земле гнёт неумолимо. И себя потерял, и надежду, веру, да устал я настолько, что хоть вешайся.


End file.
